What's Done is Done
by Firewalker711
Summary: Although Willy Wonka is silly, and a bit spacy. He's still very human. Having not made up with his father too soon. . .when the inevitable happens. I tried to picture Johnny Depps voice and character through every word. I hope you hear him too.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place nearly six months after the Bucket's moved into the factory. The Buckets, as well as Willy began adjusting to this new change in their lives. Another plus being Charlies mother, Mrs. Bucket, who Willy grew to adore simply because she cared for him, as much as her own son.

As for Charlies father, the distraction of moving into the factory made him forgetful about calling into work. Unfortunately, this had consequences when he left and returned an hour later no longer employed. Feeling completely responsible, Willy wanted to make it up some kind of way. Although he insisted that Mr. Bucket didn't have to work anymore, Willy understood the need for him wanting to provide for his family. So out of complete respect, he offered for him to work in his factory, doing strictly maintenance. He'd be repairing all the basic equipment throughout the factory. There would be some exceptions, though. Willy insisted that he pay him the same as his former employees. Once a week, at triple the wage, with a health plan that would cover his entire family! Thrilled beyond measure, Mr. Bucket accepted his generous offer.

From that point, a daily routine began. One Willy rather enjoyed. He began to experience the everyday normalcy being in a real family.

The day would start off with breakfast with the Buckets. Then Mr. Bucket would start his work day, and Charlie would go to school. Which was something Willy had completely forgotten about. For it put a minor crimp in he and Charlie's candy brainstorming!  
"Come on, son. It's time to get going." Mr. Bucket said, setting his empty coffee cup on the table. Grabbing his books off the counter, Charlie went and first hugged the grandparents.

"Goodbye everybody. . ." he said as Grandmother Georgina kissed him on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Charlie. Have a wonderful day at school. . ."  
"Bye, Charlie. . ." Grandpa Joe said, hugging him tight. "Be good today."  
"I will." Now he turned, grabbing his books off the counter. Still sitting at the breakfast table, Willy watched as Mrs. Bucket gave Charlie a tight squeeze, then a kiss on the forehead.  
"Love you. . ."  
"Love you too, mom." Then gradually, Charlie looked at him and smiled. "Bye, Willy."  
Giving him a warm smirk, Willy replied, "Bye kid. See you after school. By then I'll have some ideas for us to go over."

Now as expected, his eyes lit up with enthusiasm, which was something Willy loved to see. "Ok! Bye everyone!"  
"Bye. . ." They all chimed at the same time.

Once they were alone, Mrs. Bucket lifted the kettle and asked, "More coffee, Willy?"  
"Yes, please. . ." he answered, as she poured him another cup. As she began picking up the breakfast dishes, Willy replied, "It's a bummer that Charlie had to go to school. There are so many projects we're working on right now. You wouldn't believe the concoctions we're coming up with. It's so neat!"

"I'm sure it is. But right now, schooling should be the most important thing in Charlie's life. Especially with the bright future he has to look forward to. Thanks to you."  
Very enthused, Willy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. And your son is like a sponge, by the way. He absorbs everything I show him. So I'll teach him all I know until he's old enough to take over my factory."

Now he noticed the way Mrs. Bucket gradually stopped wiping the kitchen table, until she looked up at him rather seriously.

"Can I ask you something rather personal?"  
Although apprehensive, Willy found himself nodding. "Uh. . .Sure?"

"Well. . .I know you picked Charlie to be your _heir._ But how come you never thought about settling down with a nice girl and having one of your own?" She asked, as Grandpa George poured himself a cup of tea. As he attempted to take a sip, Willy let out an amused snicker, then hissed through his teeth, "Frankly. . . I'd rather go to the fudge room, jump in a mixing vat, and be baked alive!" Struck funny over that hostile retort, Grandpa George began choking on his tea. At the same time the others began to giggle at Willy, who grew concerned over the damage he'd caused. "Uh. . .sir. . .are you ok?" Still choking, Grandpa George threw a hand up, signaling he was fine. Thereafter he shook his head, shooting Willy a derisive glance. Although feeling bad, Willy couldn't help but laugh. "Heh-heh. Sorry bout that. . ."

"Can't blame him. . .I mean. . .that was a little _dramatic._ . ." Mrs. Bucket mimed rather playfully.

"But it's true." Willy chuckled. "The women out there are no different than the company spies who used to steal from me!"

"Oh, come on now, Willy. . ." Grandpa Joe replied with a snicker.  
"Well. . .you think it's for anything more?" Willy mocked. "I mean. . .let's be real, here. I _know_ what they all think about me. . ."  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Bucket asked, now sitting across from him.

"What do I mean? They think I'm a little _weird,_ and spaced off my rocker. _And that very well may be._" He chuckled, as the others laughed along with him. Eyes slowly narrowing, Willy leaned forward then cleverly added, "But. . .I'm not _stupid."_

Catching on, Mrs. Bucket nodded. "Oh, you're right about that. . ."

"I see right through their little game. And If I'd let them have their way, they'd get in just enough to start taking. . .and taking. . .until eventually. . .I'd go flat broke!" He coolly replied, as Grandma Georgina shook her head. "But not all of them are like that, Willy. . ."  
"Well, I'm not taking the chance. I've got too much to lose. That's why I made up my mind a long time ago that I had to stay solo." Noticing the slight looks of disapproval on the grandparent's faces, Willy found himself growing rather uncomfortable. "I know it may sound selfish but-"  
"No. . ." Mrs. Bucket gently interrupted. "You have to do what you feel is right. But. . .surely you must get _lonely._ . ."

Thinking it over, Willy gave her a look of sincerity.  
"Occasionally. But now that you guys are here, I not anymore. . ." he softly replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Willy indeed content with being a bachelor, there was one thing that had changed. Being around Charlie's family had him missing his own father. Since the two of them made amends, he kept in touch with Wilbur on a regular basis. And today was no exception. Which is why Wilbur wasn't surprised to look out his window, and find Willy's glass elevator landing in his front yard. Inwardly amazed, he watched as his son began walking up to the house. By the time Willy got to front steps, he had already opened the door. "Hey dad. . ."  
Willy replied, rather surprised that he'd met up with him.

"Good morning, son. Come in." As Willy took off his hat, Wilbur replied, "I was just about to have tea. Did you want some?"

"Sure. . ." Sitting by the fireplace, Willy watched as his dad poured him a cup and handed it to him. "So. . .Are you busy today?"

Sitting across from him, Wilber replied, "Actually. . .I have no appointments until tomorrow. So it looks like I'm free. . ."

"Oh?" he asked rather surprised. "Then I don't suppose. . . you'd want to come and spend the day with me at the factory?"He asked, inwardly waiting for him to decline. But instead, Wilbur set his teacup down and looked into his sons eyes.

"In all honesty, son. . .I. . .was hoping you'd ask."

Surprised and delighted all at the same time, Willy grabbed his hat and popped it back on his head. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_Thirty minutes later. . ._

"Well, I know one thing's for certain. . ." Wilbur's voice echoed, as he and Willy walked down the great entrance hall of the factory.  
"What's that, dad?" Willy asked as they approached the tiny door to the chocolate room.  
"You have proven without a doubt that you can become a great chocolatier, and not have a single cavity in your head. . ."

Amused by that claim, Willy let out a chuckle.  
"Dad. Just because I make the chocolate, doesn't mean I devour it. Otherwise I'd probably be severely diabetic with no teeth." He mimed, noticing the amused grin on his father's face. "Besides. . . I always take precautions." With that he opened his coat flap just enough to reveal a miniature toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste!

Eyes widening with surprise Wilbur asked, "Is that. . ."

"Yes, it is. . ." Willy derisively replied, closing his coat. "Everytime I sample my candy, or taste my chocolate, I always see myself in that _horrific_ headgear."

Rather proud of that, Wilbur smiled. "Ahh, I see. Well at least that had some effective results." he replied, as Willy scoffed and muttered,

"More like _traumatic._ . ."

Thereafter he slowly pushed open the doors, until the massive chocolate room was revealed. For Wilbur, the sight of this childlike atmosphere was almost too much for him to absorb. The chocolate river, the twisted candy trees, the yards and yards of candy grass. . .and most of all the chocolate waterfall. It had his head slowly shaking with complete wonderment. "I know I've said it before, Willy. But this room is just. . . breathtaking."

Grinning with satisfaction, Willy nodded. "Thank you, dad. . ."  
"No, I mean it. I'm just absolutely amazed. Particularly with the mechanics of your waterfall, and how you put it to such good use. I can't imagine how you come up with such creativity."

Now Wilbur noticed how Willy's chipper expression grew a little more sober. "Well. . .it's kinda easy to do when you're alone, with a lot of time on your hands."

Realizing that he inclined about the two of them being apart, Wilber could barely look his son in the face. "I see. . ."  
Hearing the regret in his father's voice had Willy feeling just as bad. Slowly shaking his head he muttered, "Actually. . .I made this to escape from all my problems. But after awhile, I realized that I could only go so far." Tightly closing his eyes, Willy weakly found himself muttering,  
"I'm . . I'm sorry I ran away, dad."

Although moved by his apology, Wilbur felt the need to be just as open, and honest as his son. Managing to look him in the eyes, he replied, "I'm. . .I'm glad you did, Willy. Had you stayed with me. . .you never would've become the success you are now."

For a minute Willy was so stunned by what he'd said, that he could only marvel at his father in disbelief. "W-what?"

Although very uncomfortable, Wilbur knew he wasn't finished yet. Managing to look his son in the eyes, he softly replied, "It's true. I thought like with every child, you were having foolish fantasies of nonsense. So I never took you seriously, to which I've deeply regretted, and have for quite sometime." He replied, noticing the wounded expression on his son's face.

Slowly shaking his head, Willy asked, "Well. . .if that was the case, then how come you never. . .tried to contact me?"

Looking away from him, Wilbur's marred gazed fixed on the chocolate waterfall. "Because in all honesty, son. . .I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me." He choked out in a cracked voice. Taken aback by his sad confession, Willy grew even more perturbed when he saw the tears gleaming in his father's eyes. Speechless. . . he watched as Wilbur's hand went up, pulling off his spectacles. As he timidly wiped his eyes he muttered, "I-I know there were often times that you thought I didn't . . _.love_ you. But the only way I knew how to express that, was to be firm and. . .very strict. Perhaps. . .a bit too much. And for that. . .I do apologize."

Deeply overwhelmed beyond reason, Willy fought with everything he had to be strong for the both of them. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he shakily reached out giving his father a gentle pat on the back.  
"Hey. . .Dad. . . Forget about it. Ok? It's over." He replied, as Wilber timidly set his glasses down on one of the green candy grass ledges. Looking into his son's eyes, he managed to give Willy a sincere smile.

"You're right. . .What's done is done. And it's all water under the bridge. . ."  
Unable to resist it, Willie grinned and replied, "You mean _chocolate,_ don't you?"

Catching on to Willy's humor, Wilber smiled, and nodded. "Indeed. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

For the rest of that day Wilbur remained with his son, while also paying the Buckets a visit to their little house. In the beginning, they were a little standoffish where Wilbur was concerned. Learning the track record between he and Willy, they didn't know how to act around him. But the longer they got to know him, the more they saw that Wilbur was indeed very gentle under that strict persona. Especially to Charlie, whose teeth got a good thorough examination, and cleaning! Yet as Willy silently watched throughout the day, it began to occur to him just how wonderful things really were. He had his awesome factory. An heir, whom he now looked at like a little brother. A family who was so warm and gentle. Not just with Charlie. . .but to him as well. And now. . .he and his father were actually getting along for the first time in their lives. It made the years apart look so brief, almost like it never happened. It was then, Willy realized for the first time in his life. . .that things were perfect. If only for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Late the following morning, Willy was in the inventing room checking out one of his newest candy creations, when the phone began to ring. Reaching inside of his coat pocket, he looked down at the number then flipped the phone open. _"Helloooo?"_ he playfully cooed.

"Hey Willy." Mr. Bucket replied on the other line. "I was doing some repairs in the surveillance room, when I caught sight of two officers at the front gate."  
"What? Officers?" No sooner did Willy say that, a loud buzzer sounded throughout the factory, indicating they were ringing the bell outside. "Open the gates and tell them I'll be there in a minute. . ."  
"No problem. . ."

Slowly the massive metal doors to the main entrance of the factory opened, and there two Officers stepped inside. From the distance, Willy saw them and recognized who they were. At the same time he met up with Mr. Bucket, who began walking with him up the entrance way. "Sorry to bother you, Willy. . ."  
_"Phssh._ . .no bother at all. . ." he playfully said to Mr. Bucket. "I know these two. I hired them and several others to keep an eye on my factory. Probably here to give me a heads-up. That's all." he replied, as they drew closer to the two of them. "And good morning officers. . ." His voice now echoed.

Giving Willy a slight nod, one of them replied, "Hello to you, Sir."  
"And what brings you here this fine morning?" Before they could answer, Willy playfully cooed, "Let me guess. . you finally apprehended a candy thief, and you got him hog-tied in the back of the squad car, right?"

All too familiar with Willy's mischievousness, the officer cleared his throat, determined to keep his composer. "Not quite. . ."

"Hmmm. . .Well I know you're not here to arrest me. Because I'm _waay_ ahead on my taxes." He joked, as Mr. Bucket snickered to himself.

Looking at each other, one of the two guards stepped up a bit and hesitated. "Actually we came to inform you. . .about your father."

Now gradually. . .Willy's smile began to fade, changing over into a look of apprehension.  
"What about him?" Now he watched as they looked from themselves back to him with an expression that began to turn Willy's stomach. He watched as an officer stepped a little closer to him and replied, "We don't quite know how to tell you this. . .but one of his patients found him slumped over at his desk. I'm afraid he. . . passed away."

Through the horrible revelation of this news, Mr. Bucket saw the blood drain out of Willy's face. Making him look paler than what he already was. As he slowly shook his head in a daze, the officer shook his head full of sympathy. "We're deeply sorry, Mr. Wonka. . ."  
Getting on the side of him, the other officer replied, "The coroner is there, now. We thought you'd might want to be there before they moved him?"

Barely looking up, Willy gave them a quick nod. Thereafter he slowly glanced toward Mr. Bucket, giving him one of the most devastating looks he'd ever seen. Trying to be strong, he nodded, "Go on, Willy. I'll let the others know." he whispered. "And we'll be right here waiting for you. " Giving him a slight nod, he then turned and began walking out of the massive hallway.

And there he remained gone throughout the rest of the day. Although he'd returned from his fathers house, Willy was still in shock. Throughout the night, he found himself aimlessly wandering throughout the factory in a daze. Until eventually, he found himself back in the chocolate room, where he and his father had last spoken. Surrounded by his fantasy world, Willy began to question his own sanity. Wondering if perhaps, this was all just a bad dream. That is. . .until he neared the chocolate waterfall and something caught his eye.  
There. . .on one of the chocolate ledges sat a tiny pair of spectacles. Getting a knot in the pit of his stomach, Willy recalled when his dad had pulled them off, in that one rare emotional time. It had him slowly reaching down, until he'd picked them up. For a minute, the reality of what had happened finally began to sink in, causing him to grasp them tightly.  
"Well. . .I guess you won't be needing these anymore. . ." He whispered, tearfully staring ahead in a daze.

For the Bucket's the knowledge of his father's death was one thing. But Willy's disappearance had them deeply concerned. So much so, that by the following morning, Mrs. Bucket replied, "This is ridiculous. He's been gone for hours. I'm going look for him."  
"Are you sure you want to do that? With the size of this factory, it could be like finding a needle in a haystack." Grandpa George argued, as she opened the door. For a minute, she thought her eyes were deceiving her. For there Willy was, sitting on the bridge in front of the chocolate waterfall. Smiling with some satisfaction, she nodded, "Well I guess I found it, cause there he is."

This news had Charlie anxiously approaching the doorway. "I want to talk to him. . ." he replied with worry.  
"Not yet, hun. We don't know what state of mind he's in. So let me talk to him first. Ok?" Seeing the look of disappointment on her son's face, she replied. "I'll be right back. . ."

As she quietly began to make her way up the bridge, she noticed that several of the Oompa Loompas were just below, clearing out a spot on one of the chocolate ledges. Although confused by this, she dared not ask. Especially when she saw the wounded expression on Willy's face. As she quietly approached him from behind, she was beginning to have second thoughts about disturbing him. Just when she was about to turn around, he noticed her. "Oh. . ." he replied, rather startled by her presence. "Hi. . ." he whispered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she shook head. "Oh, Willy. . .I'm so glad you're ok. . ." She replied, as he slowly stood to his feet. As he gave her an upset glance, Mrs. Bucket gently reached out until she was giving his hand a tight squeeze.  
"I heard about what happened. I'm _so_ sorry." Through the pain, Willy managed to give her a slight nod of appreciation.

"Thanks. . ." he whispered.  
"Where have you been? We've been so worried sick about you. Especially Charlie. . ."  
"Sorry, about that. Actually. . .I've been here all night." he replied, looking away from her.  
"I was on my way to your house but. . .I guess I never made it. I sorta lost track of time. . ."  
"I can see that." She replied, trying to be understanding. "But I'll bet you haven't eaten a single thing since this happened." Now she watched as his marred gaze found hers.  
"Well. . .If you were in my shoes, would _you_ have an appetite?"  
Hearing the hurt clip in his voice, she slowly shook her head. "No. I suppose not. . .But that wouldn't stop my family from worrying about me. And that goes the same for you."

Knowing she had him, Willy couldn't even look at her. But instead stared down at the chocolate river in a daze. "It just feels surreal, ya know? I mean. . .one minute I'm standing here with my dad, building bridges that I thought were completely destroyed. And now here I am less than 24 hrs later, reading a Will. . .I just don't get it. . ."  
Thinking it over for a moment, Mrs. Bucket gently replied, "Willy. . .did it ever occur to you that. . .maybe Wilbur sensed his time was coming and wanted to make things right with you?"

With tears beginning to gleam in his eyes, Willy swallowed down a lump in his throat. "Of course it did but. . .why couldn't it happen sooner?" By then his voice cracked with emotion, causing him to turn away in a protective manner. "T-tell Charlie I'll come by later. . .K?"  
"Oh Willy, I'm-"  
"I gotta go. . ." He tearfully choked out. Thereafter he quickly turned and walked away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later on that night. . .**

In a gloomy silence, the Bucket family was preparing for the evening meal, when a light rap was heard on the door. This had them all looking at each other with hopeful expressions on their faces.

Looking at his downhearted son, Mr. Bucket smiled. "Answer it, Charlie." Realizing what he inclined had Charlie smiling.

Getting up he opened the door to find Willy standing there with a tiny grin on his face. "Hi, Charlie. . ."  
_"Willy!"_ Before he realized what was happening, Charlie lunged at him until he was hugging at his hip.

Startled, Willy found himself warmly giving Charlie a tight squeeze.  
"I'm ok. . ." he whispered as Charlie pulled away and looked up at him, as though not convinced. This had Willy smiling a little more. _"Really._ . .I am." Gradually he then looked up at the concerned and worried looks on the families faces. Particularly, Mrs. Bucket. "Look. I wanted to apologize for acting all weird, then disappearing. I know you were trying to help. I was just-"

"I _know._ It's ok. . ." Mrs. Bucket cut off, giving him a warm smile.

Feeling a little more reassured, Willy asked, "So can I come in?"  
"Of course. . .Of course." Mr. Bucket replied, as Willy stepped inside and took off his hat.

Giving the grandparents of nod of regard, he blew out a deep breath. "There are some things that I thought you should know. First off. . .in the Will, dad wanted to be cremated. So. . .I've already made the arrangements for that. I've also notified the paper, and decided that we could hold a memorial tomorrow morning in the long common hall of the factory. That way. . .the public could see him one last time. It won't be anything grand. Dad wasn't what you'd call a. . _.religious_ person. So there won't be a service, or anything like that. I'll just have them pass through, pay their respects, and that'll be the end of it." he stated, as they silently nodded. "After, I thought I'd put his ashes in the Chocolate room. I've already got some workers building a monument for him next to the waterfall." He softly replied, as they all looked up at him with sad expressions on their faces. "He loved the waterfall."

Deeply touched, Mr. Bucket nodded with compassion. "Willy. . .I think it's all a great idea. . ."  
"Really?" He asked, feeling a little more encouraged.  
"Why not? It's a very _sweet_ thing to do." Mrs. Bucket replied, not even aware that she'd made a cliché. But Willy caught it immediately, and smiled. "Yeah. . .it sure is. . ."

It was then that she approached the table with a huge pan of roast beef. Immediately the tantalizing smell hit Willy, actually causing his mouth to water. Glancing up at him with a smile, she set the pan down on the table then turned and headed back for the counter. At the same time, Charlie approached the table setting down a tray of stuffed baked potatoes. Another one of his favorites! Immediately Willy's lack of appetite vanished, and his stomach began to growl loud enough for everyone to hear it. This had his hand going up, as though trying to conceal it. Bashfully grinning, he muttered, "That was a little _loud,_ wasn't it?"  
"It often happens when you're hungry. . ." Mrs. Bucket implied, as she took a blueberry pie out of the oven. "You sure you won't stay for dinner?"  
Knowing very well that she'd set him up with his favorite foods, Willy knew it was useless to resist. Letting out a small chuckle he surrendered. "Why not." As he made his way to the table he made a motion to Charlie, who eagerly sat next to him. Now his gaze slowly shifted up to Mrs. Bucket, who now sat across the table. "Thanks, _mom."_ He warmly stressed, as a touched expression crept over her face.

"You're welcome, Willy. . ."

After yet another sleepness night, Willy returned to their doorstep the following morning, dressed in a fine black suit, gloves, and top hat. There the families, already dressed in their finest, were waiting for him. From there the group took the great glass elevator, and headed for the focus of all Willy's inner pain. As they drifted toward the common hall Willy cleared his throat, breaking the silence.  
"There's gonna be a big turnout today. . ."

Looking from themselves to him, Mr. Bucket nodded, "Yes. I'm sure it'll be very crowded." Barely able to look at them, Willy replied,  
"But it won't where I'll be. I just realized that. . .I'm gonna be standing up there by myself."  
Catching on to what he was hinting at, Mrs. Bucket glanced down at her son, giving him a nod of approval.

"No, you won't Willy. I'll be with you. . ."  
Charlie replied, as a touched expression crept over his face. "You don't mind?"  
"Of course not. . ."  
"And we won't be any further than the front row. . ." Mrs. Bucket replied, as Willy sighed with some relief.

"I appreciate that. . .really." Giving him a comforting smile, Mr. Bucket gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Hey. . .That's what friends are for. . ."  
From what Willy could make out, the line of spectators stretched as far as the eye could see. Yet he was determined to have it as orderly, and dignified as possible. He hired two dozen Officers to put the people into a single file line. One by one they moved forward until they reached the decorated monument, which consisted of Wilber's urn, and a photograph of him on the side. Once they paid their respects they then nodded both to Willy who, with black goggles over his eyes stiffly nodded in return but displayed no emotion whatsoever, making him look like a pale statue. In the front row, Mrs. Bucket turned to her husband and whispered. "I'm very worried about Willy. It's almost like, he's turned to stone. It isn't normal."  
"I think he's still in shock. Whatever the case, everybody handles it in their own way, hun."  
"But this was his father. And I know he's heartbroken."  
Overhearing the conversation, Grandpa Joe leaned forward and replied, "Just give him time. He knows we're here. And when he's ready, he'll come around."


	5. Chapter 5

But the question was, _when?_ For Willy, the next several hours turned out to be some of the longest he'd ever experienced. By the end of the 2:00 hour, he couldn't take anymore. When the last of the inner crowd paid their respects, he shut the gates in order to keep more outsiders from coming in. Afterwards, he slowly reached out and picked up his father's urn. Holding it against his chest, he and the Bucket Family headed for the chocolate room.

Silently standing in the background, the group watched as Willy made his way up to his father's monument. It was simple, yet elegant. Made to the likeness of Wilbur's personality. On the door hung his picture, and a vase of red gladiolas. Which happened to be his favorite.  
As Willy slowly shut the door to his fathers urn, he also closed the door to a lifetime of memories good and bad that he could never get back. This had his hand slowly reaching up, until he'd removed the goggles from his eyes. Thereafter he slowly pulled off his hat, and set it to the side. It was there for the first time, that the family truly saw the depth of pain on Willy's face. "Well. . . I guess what's done is done." he repeated, the same way his dad had the night before. "I-I hope you like being here, dad. I know it could never make up for all the years we were separated. But at least now. . .we'll never be apart. " He muttered in a high, cracked voice.

Now after two long days of keeping his composer, Willy could feel the torrents of grief slowly emerge. This instinctively caused him to turn away from everyone, as though ashamed to reveal what was coming. But just as quickly Mrs. Bucket reached out, until her hand had gripped his arm in a feeble attempt to stop him. "Willy. Don't go." she called out, as he tearfully looked at her out the corner of his eye. Head sinking low, he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. Tightly closing his eyes he trembled then broke down and began to cry. At the same time, he could feel himself being embraced by Mrs. Bucket, and Charlie, who tightly hugged at his waist. Overwhelmed beyond measure, Willy found himself holding onto them like he'd never done before. "Shh, now. It's alright. . ." Mrs. Bucket tearfully whispered.

"No. . .It's not. . ." Willy wept out in despair. "He finally accepted me. And just when I was used to having him in my life again, he's gone forever. . ."

"But not completely. . ." she gently interrupted. "He'll always be in your heart, and in this factory. You know how proud he was of you. . ."  
"I-I know but. . .you were right. I've been so devoted to my work that it's turned me into an introverted recluse, with no family of my own. And now that he's gone, I really am alone. . ."

"No, you're not. . ." Mr. Bucket gently corrected. "Family doesn't have to be _blood,_ ya know. You have us now. And we'll always be here for you, Willy. No matter what. . ."  
"He's right. . ." Mrs. Bucket replied, as Willy tearfully looked at her. "Even if you had never givin Charlie this factory, it wouldn't matter. We've gotten to see the personal side of you, that no one else has the privilege of knowing. You're a very sweet and kindhearted person, who we've come to love so much. . ."

Touched beyond measure, Willy managed to smile through the tears.  
"Oh, gosh. . ." he choked out, besieged by her sweet words. "I-I love you guys too."

Tightly his eyes closed as they embraced him again. In spite of all the pain he was going through, Willie had never felt such love and support in his entire life.

It turned out that for the rest of the day he remained at their house, not wanting to be alone for one second. Yet as Willy sat back on their little couch, the 48hrs of insomnia caught up with him, leaving him drained, and utterly exhausted. As the Buckets silently watched TV, Willy could feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until finally he couldn't bear it any longer.

Noticing how quiet Willy had become, Charlie turned to find that he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Smiling, he gave his mother a gentle nudge.  
"Look, mom. . ." Moved over how peaceful Willy looked, she sighed slowly shook her head.  
"It's about time he settles down. . ." At the same time Charlie whispered,

"You think we oughta wake him up?"  
"No. . ." Mrs. Bucket whispered, as she grabbed a blanket off the bed. Now as gently as possible, she draped it over him. Then reached out and turned off the lamp. "Just let him be. Lord knows he needs the rest. . ."

Although they intended on leaving him there, Willy still woke up in the middle of the night, and left without disturbing the family.  
By midmorning he'd returned, just as they were finishing breakfast.

Dressed in his normal spiffy outfit, he replied, "Good morning, family. . ."

Pleased that Willy acknowledged them as family, Mr. Bucket smiled. "Good morning, Willy. . .And how are you feeling?"  
Cracking a smile, he shrugged his shoulders. "Better. . .I guess. . ." he replied, now taking off his hat. "Hey, look umm. . .I wanted to thank you guys for sticking it out with me, even when I wanted to go off on my own." He shyly replied, as Mrs. Bucket gave him a gentle smile. "I guess I've been alone so much. . .that. . .I'm used to taking care of myself." Now he watched as Grandma Josephine's hand slowly reached out, until it was gently gripping his.  
"But you aren't alone anymore, Willy. And you never will be again. . ."

Touched by the reality of her sweet words, Willy nodded with appreciation. "Yeah. . ." he whispered, once again feeling the tears trying to surface. Determined to stay focused, he roughly cleared his throat. "Anyway. . ." he stressed, as the others grinned through the emotion. "I've just come back from my dad's place."

"It wasn't too soon for you?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

Giving her a timid shrug, Willy nodded, "Kinda. . .But I had to." he replied, now sitting with them at the table. "There was one thing that I needed to grab before someone else did. A tin box that he kept all his savings in. . ."

"Really?" Mr. Bucket asked rather intrigued. "Wouldn't a bank have been more sufficient?"  
"Yeah. But my dad didn't believe in other people holding his money. So he took the box and put it in a safe inside his office. He never did give me the combination. . .probably cause I was too young. And when I walked out that day. . .I thought it was over. But apparently. . .I was wrong, cause not only did he leave me the combination in the Will but. . .he made me the beneficiary of all his possessions, including the money that was in the box. Which by the way. . .he could've retired on, if he wanted too. . ."

Very happy for him, Mrs. Bucket exclaimed, "Well that's wonderful, Willy. . ."

Shaking his head Willy let out a chuckle.  
"Yeah. . .but come on. . .Do I look like I need it?" he playfully asked. "I mean, seriously. With all the success in my life. . .it's not like-"

"You're _broke._ . ." Mr. Bucket injected.

"Right. . .And apparently he knew I wouldn't be either. Because he left a clause stating that if I didn't need it, to donate it to a worthy cause." Now he looked at Charlie, then to the Buckets with deep sincerity. "So. . .I've decided to do just that and put it away. . .for Charlie's college fund." Right away gasps were heard throughout the room. Looking at Mrs. Bucket, Willy gave her a nod of respect. "You were right, you know. Charlie's education should be top priority. It was for me." Looking toward Charlie, Willy replied, "I know you still have a long way to go before you get there, but. . .at least you won't have to struggle, and worry the way I did. Now you're covered. . ." .

Before he could say anything more, Charlie threw his arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Willy. . ." he replied with gratitude.  
Giving him a gentle pat, Willy could feel himself getting emotional once again. Trying to contain it, he cleared his throat.

"You're welcome, kiddo . ." he whispered in a cracked voice. Thereafter he looked up at the rest of the family, mainly Mr. Bucket whom he deeply respected. Not wanting to step on his toes, Willy replied, "I hope you don't mind me doing this. . ."

Appreciative that he would ask, he slowly shook his head. "Not at all. But. . .are you sure this is what you want?" Letting Charlie go, Willy looked Mr. Bucket dead in the eyes.  
"Absolutely. Besides, Dad really liked Charlie. So I know he would've wanted it this way. . ."

The End


End file.
